The inventive concept relates generally to resistive memory devices and methods of operating memory systems including at least one resistive memory device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices including a plurality of layers as well as methods of operating memory system including at least one resistive memory device including a plurality of layers.
Ongoing research and development efforts seek to provide next generation memory devices having nonvolatile data storage characteristics, high memory cell integration density, high operating speeds, and low power consumption. That is, next generation memory devices should provide the memory cell integration density of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, the nonvolatile data storage capabilities of flash memory devices, and the high operating speed of static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Phase change random access memory (PRAM or PcRAM) devices, nano floating gate memory (NFGM) devices, polymer random access memory (PoRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM or FeRAM) devices and resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) devices are attracting much attention as the next generation memory devices potentially meeting the foregoing design requirements.